Sucker Punch Akatsuki Style!
by Warrior orb5
Summary: Itachi is in a bad situation, a really bad situation. The rest of the Akatsuki are too. They want to escape. Set in the Sucker Punch universe. Naruto characters.


******Disclaimer: I own only this story which is the product of combining two different shows, one that is a violent anime and one that's a violent borderline-porno. But Sucker Punch and Naruto are not owned by me.  
A/N: I'm weird, I know.  
**

* * *

**Everyone has an Angel. A Guardian who watches over us. We can't know what form they'll take One day, Old man, Next day, Little girl. But don't let appearances fool you, They can be as fierce as any dragon. Yet they're not here to fight our battles. But to whisper from our hearts. Reminding that it's us. Its everyone of us who holds power over the world we create.**

Itachi was just a kid who had a normal life until he had everything taken away from him. You could ask him, he did his best to save his little brother but there was nothing more he could have done. Now his step father has sent him to a mental hospital to get rid of any evidence there was of his crimes.

Now he had nothing. What could very well be his last days were being spent scrubbing the floors or cleaning toilets. These were the things he pondered while he suffered through his days.

"Give that back you little thief!" He heard someone yell from inside the room he was scrubbing the floors next to.

He only did what he thought was right, he wasn't trying to be heroic. Itachi held a knife he grabbed to the chef's fat neck letting the boy with spiky orange hair escape. Realizing the trouble he could get in from doing something like this he dropped the knife and ran after the other boy.

"Why did you help me?" He asked with gratefulness written on his face.

"You needed it," Itachi told him back.

The other boy looked at him and nodded, "Thank you, my name is Rocket."

He looked at Rocket skeptically, "That's your real name?"

Rocket brightened up, "No, we all get nicknames from the others here, you must not have gotten yours yet so don't tell me your name."

He pulled Itachi back to the corridor which was the place everyone slept. When they got inside they were greeted by the other patients. One of them who looked rather shy walked up to them last.

The shy one had red hair that covered his eyes and he looked anorexic at best.

"Hey Sweet Pea, I've got a story for you later, but right now we got a newbie with no name!" Rocket said but got louder so that more people could hear him.

The others walked up to them with smirks and looked relieved to have something to do. A blond who's hair covered one blue eye walked up followed by a younger boy with messy red hair and light brown eyes.

"No name huh?" The blond asked with a mischievous smirk.

"Well my name's Blondie and the guy standing behind me who looks half asleep is Amber," he told Itachi while holding out a hand to shake.

Itachi shook Blondie's hand and turned towards Amber who also greeted him.

"Well, now he knows our names so we better give him one so he can properly introduce himself," Amber told them.

Blondie was the first to think of something, "How about Babydoll, on account of of him being so pale he looks like one of those old dolls!"

"Wait, I don't want to be called Babydoll," Itachi protested.

The others looked at each other with grins, "It's decided then, the newbie's name is Babydoll."

Itachi just scowled at them until they told him that it was an unwritten rule, nobody was allowed to like their nickname.

"Fine then," he agreed grudgingly.

Later that night the other boys he was introduced to heard him crying in the bathroom connected to the room. Rocket got up to comfort him. When he walked in Itachi turned away from him trying to hide the fact that he was crying.

Rocket put one hand on his shoulder, "Listen, its really not that bad here, we all have friends and-"

"I'm not going to be here much longer, they want to have me lobotomized," Itachi interrupted, "But I'm going to escape."

With the last statement he calmed down enough and they both walked back into the room.

"Can we come too?" Blondie and Amber asked.

"Me too?" Rocket added.

"Guys, we can't, there are armed guards everywhere, and if Blue finds us there won't be a 'Sorry Blue we won't do it again,' because we'll be dead!" Sweet Pea protested.

Rocket looked at him, "We're already dead."

Sweet Pea looked at Rocket, "Alright, but if I say its too dangerous we're all out," he said as he gestured to the others as well.

"Ok, but we will make this work," Itachi said.

After a bit of talking they all calmed down and eventually fell asleep. None of them knew it but that night Itachi had a dream that would help shape their destinies.

A snowflake drifted past Itachi's face as the dream came into focus. He could see a large feudal Japanese style building covered in a thin layer of snow. Since there didn't seem to be anything else around he started towards out of place building.

As Itachi walked into the building he saw a man with long white hair so he started towards him only to be told, "Your shoes."

"I'm sorry what?" he asked the man in confusion while still walking towards him.

"Your tracking snow, but its too late now," he said good naturally while turning around to reveal that he was rather old.

"What is it that you're looking for?" the old man asked.

"A way out I guess," Itachi answered.

"You guess?" He questioned.

Itachi reconsidered quickly, "No, I know."

"Then you'll need to collect five items in order to first, a map. Next fire. Then a knife. And finally, a key," The man said.

"That's only four things," Itachi corrected.

He smiled, "That's right the filth item is something that will require a deep sacrifice."

"Here are the weapons you will need, now deafened yourself," The man said while handing Itachi a sword and a gun.

As Itachi walked out the door he saw three samurais standing by the gate of the courtyard. He quickly turned around to hear the door lock behind him.

When he turned back around he saw the middle one wearing a straw hat step forward challengingly. Seeing as he had no choice Itachi started to walk towards them slowly down the snowy steps. He could see the Samurai's red eyes through part of the hat and the it's breath in the cold air.

Instead of the middle one coming at him like he expected the one on the side slammed down his weapon and walked toward him, causing some crows to screech in surprise. Sparks flew off of wear he drug the staff's end against the ground.

This demon stood close to five times taller than Itachi.

As Itachi reached for his sword the creature kicked him sending him flying through the large wooden door and into the stone paved floor inside the room. Surprised that he was even still alive and able to move without any serious injuries he pushed himself so he was sitting upright. Then the monster smashed through the remains of the door and the stone block holding dozens of candles soon added to the rubble scattered all over the ground.

Itachi quickly got up and dodged two swipes that the creature swung at him but was struck hard by the third sending him flying. The demon samurai quickly ran over and hit him again before he could defend.

Not giving Itachi the slightest chance to get up the monster smashed the staff into the ground, Itachi only narrowly being missed by it. The blow still sent Itachi spiraling a few feet away.

"I have to do something!" He frantically thought while getting up as fast as possible.

The demon had off-balanced itself so while it was recovering Itachi finally had a chance. He drew his sword and slashed at the creature which blocked.

When the monster was about to start another attack Itachi slammed down all his weight onto his sword effectively pinning the monsters staff against the ground, but only for a second.

The creature swung at him but now Itachi was starting to see a pattern in the monsters attacks and quickly jumped over the blade sparing only centimeters of air between him and the cold steel. Without thinking as the monster went to bring his staff down on him Itachi held up his own blade and effective cut off the sharp edge of the weapon.

He dodged the next attacks and slashed the creature's thigh. As it dropped to its knees Itachi got ready to make the final blow.

As the creature turned towards him he jumped and cut its throat.

Before he could breath a sigh of relief he heard something coming and ducked just in time to see something fly over his head. He turned to see one of the other demonic samurai drop one of its weapons and hold up the remaining one. Itachi thought it looked like it might be a machinegun.

He was right.

As the creature began shooting Itachi had to quickly evade the line of fire by hiding behind pillars and finally he saw an opening. He took the chance and threw his sword at the monster's head. It moved at the last minute so that the blade merely ricocheted harmlessly off its shoulder armor.

Itachi knew he could still beat it so he ran faster than he ever thought he could and jumped towards the monster. He pulled out his gun and then shot into its red eye.

He started walking towards his sword to retrieve it and heard the building begin to collapse behind him. He didn't turn around for he knew if he did it would give the final monster an opening to attack.

He pulled his sword out of the ground without looking away from his final opponent. The creature drew its sword and then began running toward him. Itachi knew that he would only get one chance to attack and if he messed up that it would be all over. He focused all of his concentration and energy and when the creature got close enough to him he leapt at it. He felt that he was as swift as a crow in that second and when his feet were back on the ground he heard the monster smash onto the stone as well.

Itachi woke up then and saw the others already getting up and ready for the day. He knew that he would have to tell them his plan and he knew there was no way that he wouldn't go through with it. What was clearest to him though, was that they were going to get out or die trying.


End file.
